lorearchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
ARGOLISK
“''Merciful Light, I have squandered my days with plans of many things. This was not among them. But, at this moment, I beg only to live the next few minutes well. ... For all we ought to have thought and have not thought, all we ought to have said and have not said, all we ought to have done and have not done, I pray thee, Sol, for forgiveness.” '' BACKGROUND Worshippers of the sun and the daytime, they are unlike quite a few of their Naga brethren who prefer the night. They are lovers of dance and music, quick to act and fast to battle. Fierce fighters, and revel in fire and glamour magic to seduce and bewilder their targets, though a few have been known to dabble in divine magic as well. Mighty paladins of light and truth, they love stories and are quick to aide many other races in their time of need. Many take up the mantle of Paladin, Priest and various other divine light bringers of justice and strength. Their scales are usually bright and patterned, some have humanly faces while others more reptilian, and some may have hair or scale-like hair on her heads and face. Their communities are made of marble and other white, precious stones, lines with their sun symbols and the poise of their goddess, Sol. Though welcoming and merry their settlements may be, high are their walls, well trained are their defenders, and ruthless are their champions. As slitherlings, they have befriended the Karstians, Merfolk, Xedas and Ursquin and often these friendships carry on into adulthood. They often go to war with the Shorn, and can come to blows with the Hortuk, whom they dislike for their association with the assumed ‘evil’ in the dark. PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES Average Height: '' 5ft birth / 10ft years / 20-40ft adult ''Average Weight: '' 15 lbs / 130 lbs / 300-900 lbs ''Average Outlook: Righteously zealous in their worship of the sun and its purity. All of their symbols, clothes and teachings represent the sun and its life giving warmth and light. They will actively seek out places of dark intent and ritual, weeding out wickedness and those given in to shadowy concepts. Paladins of the purging light, they are taught from a young age to fight the ‘great darkness’ of the worlds. OTHER INFORMATION Language(s): '' Common, Parseltongue, Hisst ''DGR: Equal male and female offspring. ''Racial Leader(s): '' Melkenar Brightscales ''Capital(s): '' The Lilisk have one capital, the Consecrated Dawn. It is a city of sun-centric symbols and statues, sigils and words of their fiery goddess and her Valkyrie. All is bathed in glorious light and beautiful, beaming marble, crystal and gold. Riverways and springs sparkle in tropical blue-green waters within the city limits, and flags of white and shimmering auric trim ripple in the gentle breeze. ''Famous/Infamous: '' Inquisitor Apollo, High Priestess Xihe ''Mount(s): '' Most Argolisk find it difficult to use most mounts. The highest of their religious order are able to summon and control blazing spectre deer-like steeds called Sunrunner Wisps.